


Soap

by Seiya234



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: Penny remembers.(It's forgetting that's the trouble)





	Soap

Penny looked at the bar of soap.

It was smaller than her palm, had actual dried flowers sticking out on the top, and cost ten quid.

Her stomach rumbled. Ten quid could get her lunch, though she’d have to walk a bit away from Covent Garden, land of overpriced everything, including soap.

All around her, tourists in bum bags and Sloanies were picking up different bars and oohing and aahing. The word ‘artisnal’ was being thrown around a little too much for Penny’s comfort.

The little lump of hardened fat in Penny’s hand smelt cloyingly of roses. Penny didn’t really go for flower smells, but Nabeela had spent a few minutes picking up and putting back down and picking up again this soap.

Well, not _this_ soap bar, not exactly. But all the while Nabeela was taking the piss out of everything and going on about how damn _extra_ this place was, seriously is there not a trace of irony in these people’s souls?-

Still she picked up the bar of rose soap, smelled it, put it back down. 

Penny wished she had spent the fucking ten pounds to buy Nabeela that soap, never mind that at the time her bank card only had fifty pounds left on it.

Never mind that in a few hours Penny would be stepping through Nabeela’s brains, standing to face-

No.

No that didn’t belong here, didn’t belong to now.

“Miss?" 

Oh yeah, she had been standing here longer than usual, hadn’t she?

Penny put the stupid overpriced soap bar on the counter.

“Just this, thanks.”

It was small enough to fit in her backpack, and she had a little carrying container for bar soap at home. It was going to be messy, especially if she was going to be hopping from hostel to hostel.

It made no sense to bring a bar of artisanal rose scented vegan soap from London to New York City.

But it was the right thing to do.  


End file.
